Michael (Natural Opposites)
Michael is the First Archangel, the second Ruler of Heaven, the Archangel of Power and the oldest of God's Creations . History Birth Michael is born at the middle of the War, shortly before Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and the Leviathans . After the War When God is attacked by Amara, Michael fight, with his father, against Amara, God gives the Mark to Lucifer . The Rebellion When God create humans, Michael was the first to bow, Lucifer refuses to bow and rebels against his father with some angels, espiecially almost all the Grigori, Michael fought against his brother and God send Lucifer in Hell, Gabriel, disgusted by the conflict between his older brothers, goes in Earth, God give the title of Ruler of Heaven to Michael and goes in Earth like his youngest Archangel . The Dissidents Michael was criticized by few angels, the main dissident angel was Uriel, one of the Virtues, the dissidents go in Earth to kill humans . Michael, who didn't really cares about humans, don't stop them . Season 2 When Lucifer returns back, Michael take John as his vessel, and after, he takes Adam Milligan, when Lucifer kills Adam Milligan, Michael, for the first time, feels sorrow for a human, he takes the body of Dean Winchester and fight Lucifer to avenge Adam, he found after his Heavenly Vessel and ask to God to change the apparence of the Heavenly Vessel into Adam's one, Castiel went to Purgatory and absorbs all the things of this realm . Season 3 When the Leviathans are free, Michael is captured by Dick Roman, he is released by Dean, after he returns to Heaven . Season 5 Lucifer is no longer corrupted and he apologize to Michael and God, Michael fought against Amara with the other Archangels . Season 6 He helps God and The Light to fight The Darkness . Personnality Michael is the mightiest and the most loyal Archangel, he embodies the Power, before Adam, he don't care about humans because he sees only the evil side of Humanity and while possessing Adam, he sees also the good side of Humanity, he loves the Heaven, he likes and cares about his father, his Siblings and The Light . History Michael can use the quarter of his full power in normal vessels, he can use the half of his full power in his true vessel, and in his Heavenly Vessel, he can use his full power . Powers * Light Entity : Michael is a Light Entity . ** Light Empowerment : Michael is more powerfull in clearer places ** Photokinesis ''': Michael is able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : Michael can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Leviathans and the Archangels . * Archangel Physiology : Michael is an Archangel and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archangels . ** Super Strength : Michael is the strongest Archangel and is only surpassed by Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Michael can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Michael didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Michael is extremely powerfull, he was able to hold Amara back until God creates the Mark . ** Immortality : Michael is the oldest Archangel, the only older than him are War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Michael is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Michael knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Michael is able to fly . ** Magic : He can use Light Magic and White Magic . ** Colt Immunity : The Archangels are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Angelic Possession : Even archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth but need their consent to do it . ** Teleportation : Due to having his wings, he can teleport himself to any places he is already were . * Perfect Cryokinesis : Michael can manipulate, shape and generate ice and frost at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all kill him : *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all kill him . *Archangels : The other Archangels can kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, the most powerfull Leviathans can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : Michael dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Michael dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Michael dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Michael dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Michael dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Michael dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Michael dies . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill him by dislocating him. Equipment * Archangel Blade : Like all Archangels, he have his own archangel Blade . * Frost : Like all Archangels, God give him a extremely powerfull sword who can use his Cryokinesis . * Michael's Spear (Formerly) : Michael made a spear to kill Gadreel, this Spear is currently in possession of Ramiel .